paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup or dare
(Marygold says title) (Marie is seen watching tv) Marie: (changing channels) Boring, boing, boring and boring. I need some Sailor Moon...or Kodocha. Ethier ones fine. Skye: Who are you talking to? Marie: AH! Oh hey Skye! Skye: Like I said,who are you TALKING TO! Marie: (Ignoring Skye)Yes! We have a Kodocha dvd! 5 minutes later....... Marie: Boring! Skye: You only started watching it! Marie: Don't care! Hey want to play truth or dare? Skye: No! (Chase and Marshall enters) Chase: Whats going on Marie: Hi Marshall and Lamo! Chase: Hey! Marie: So do you want to play truth or dare? Both: AH! Marshall: No! Chase: Not that game! Marie: Ok! I'll find players sooner or later. (Marie enters room by the elevator) Marie: Who wants to play truth or dare? Pups: ME! Chase: (Faceplam) Oh brother! (Later Marie is see with the pups that wanted to play) Rosa: Truth or dare Zuma? Zuma: Dare! Rosa: I want you to eat peppers! Zuma: No! I fear them more then anything! Marie: It's the rule. Zuma:Fine! (Zuma leaves the room) Marygold: Truth or dare Marie? Marie: DARE! Marygold: I want you to take a bath at Katie's! Marie: Ah! Honey: It's the rule. Marie: Are you mocking me? Rocky: Doesn't matter! Take your bath now! Marie: If I die Rocky here's my message. Message: I told you so! She's evil! (Zuma comes back with his mouth on fire) Zuma: Be careful! Water! (Marshall sprays him) Marie: (Swallows) Ok hehe. (Scene change: Marie's badge) (Marie enters the clinic) Karie: Who's there? Marie: Hi. Katie: What do you want? Marie: Can I take a bath? Katie: (Thinks)Yes! Now I can kill Marie and Marissa, brainwash the PAW Patrol, and steal Ryder HA HA HA! (Says) Sure! Marie: Thanks! (Meanwhile with Chase,Skye and Marshall......) (A shadow comes overhead quick and Skye notices) Skye: Chase, somthings going on. Chase: Yeah I know. Marshall: What if Marie gets captured! No! Skye: I don't want Marie or the others to dissaper! Chase: Well,I do feel a bit queasy. I don't think it'll hurt to look around. Marshall: Better transform just in case. Marshall, Chase and Skye: Power PAW Patrol Transfomation! (They glow and change uniforms) Skye: Lets go! (They leave the lookout) Ocean: Where are they going Cael? Cael: **chirping** Ocean: *tweet?* Cael: (nods his head) Ocean: We better go too! (Scene change: Oceans badge) (At the park) All: MARIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! ................................... Marshall: Duh! She's probably still at Katies! Chase: Let's go! At Katies.......... (Chase, Skye, and Marshall meet up with Ocean and Cael) Chase: Hey guys! Ocean: Hi. What's up? Skye: We possibly have to rescue Marie. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Ocean: Possibly? Marshall: Quick! (Ocean stays back, but Cael goes in) Ocean: Cael wait! Bang! Clink! Ahhhhh! Ouch! Smash! Bang! Bang! TWEET! Ocean: CAEL!!! (She runs straight in) (Cael is in Callies mouth) Ocean: *growl* (Callie bites him) Ocean: *TWEET* *SQUAWK* IM GOING TO *CHIRPING* (Callie backs into the closest) (Ocean gets Cael and slams the door) Ocean: It's okay Cael. Mommy's here. Cael: *tweet* Ocean: *gasp* She broke your wing! Nothing Marie can't fix! (A net flies over Ocean, Cael hops out of the way) Ocean: (looks around) Oh. Right. Katie: I've got your friend! Surrender! Chase: Never! Ocean: What about me!? Marshall: We have to save them! (Marie is in a cage next to Ocean) Ocean: Hi Marie. Marie: Hey. (Chase pins down Katie) (Marshall and Skye get Ocean out of the net, but can't find the lock to Marie's cage) Marshall: Well get help Marie! Marie: Don't leave me!!!!! (Katie blocks the door) Pups: *gasp* Marie:Thinking:How do I get out of this cage? Cali in Marie's mind chat:Maybe you should transform? Marie:Thinking)Duh! Why haven't I thought of that? Marie:Power PAW Patrol transformation! (Marie Glows and changes uniforms, then blastes the cage with a lightning ball* Marie:I'm out now Katie! What are you going to do? Katie:Send my droids I ordered from china! Marie:What! Those poor workers! Katie:Marie it's time for you to die! Marie:Frees Ocean* Marie:Maybe not.... Katie:Still! Before Katie can do anything, Ocean hits her it the head with a cage* Marshall:Ties her to a chair* Katie:You'll never get away with this* All:Run* At the lookout* Ryder:And you will never play truth or dare again! Rosa:I dare you to kiss chase! Ryder:Really... All:Laugh* Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories